Frost and Snow
by Silveryaoifan
Summary: There is a saying "Don't judge a book by it's cover..." The guardian's see the content's of the page's from their newest guardian and Jack frost himself find's out a few thing's about them in return. Even though someone has a bad beginning doesn't mean they can't have a happy ending, and Jack may have a second chance at having a family, Both learn that everyone need's a guardian.
1. Meeting Phil

Jack flew the wind like a surf board he laughed as he ducked and swopped through it, soon he smirked spinning towards the ground and as he was an inch away from it he propels upwards,

"that never gets old!" he smirked, he was going north, since in all his free time he decided to travel the world and what was better when he was away they started to invent things, like the radio! for a 150 years he was shocked by that invention then more things came out like the tv and a walkman, jack smirked he should get himself a walkman one day as he was wondering this a light flashed to his side he stopped, he was surrounded by mountains covered in snow he frowned, he looked about there it was again, jack frowned and started flying towards it going side to side almost hitting the mountain but as he turned a corner he froze, hovvering in the air.

"no way."

it looked like a fortress built on the side of the mountain, jack flew towards them curiousity getting the better of him. he passed some buildings and soon came to the biggest one there, he landed just outside of it and walked around his staff grasped in his hand, he saw a window and peered in.

his mouth literaly dropped to the floor, it was yetis, abomanal snowmen walking about carrying, toys? jack frowned leaning closer his eyes shifting around and then he spotted some sort of gramlin things wearing red coats eating a plate of cookies jack realized the were elves, he smilied then the smile dropped

"wait if these are elves then-" suddenly the doors inside burst open and jack gasped a man dressed in red and black fur sleeves and a long white beard came in

"santa..." jack said staring soon santa said somthing and the elves froze and soom put the cookies back some even spat them back on the plate, jack pulled a face

"gross," but he still smirked santa's real. he was about to go inside until there was a tap on his shoulder he turned and before him was a big yeti, jack's eyes widened

"uh..hi?" soon the yeti grabbed him and chucked him away from the workshop jack cried out and started flying so he wouldn't fall, he glared at the yeti then flew away

"next year." he said smirking evily.

And of course every year when he thought the yeti's were the most busiest he tried to sneak in and the same yeti kept throwing him out, Jack frost realized that the yeti's name was phil, he saw they all looked the diffrent and had their own personalities, jack saw that when santa was creating somthing from ice phil would walk in and nearly distroy somthing accidently, it drove santa crazy.

for a while jack was confused was the guys name santa or north? he pondered and shrugged north sounds cooler,

then one day 50 years later jack busted in one more time, he chuckled stealthily walking in thinking he outsmarted that yeti then he heard a slight mumble

"jack," jack spun around and froze as he saw fell right behind him cracking his knuckles

"hey phil," phil grabbed him by his cloak and shoved him outside as jack heard a rip as he fell on the snow he sat up and saw his cloak was ripped he inspected the rip and ground

"oh great." he ground standing up he might as well get rid of it, it was in the way with his flying anyway he turned his staff on his shoulder about to take of until somthing bounced of his head, soon the object bounced across the snow, jack turned rubbing his head  
"what the...?" the yeti just glared and slammed the door shut jack looked at the package in the snow. he noticed it was in christmas wrapping he ripped the wrapping paper open and his face broke into a wide smile, he took the presant out and saw a blue hoddie, he took of his cloak, vest and shirt and pulled on the hoodie, it was the right size almost instanly frost gathered on his shoulders and sleeves. he smilied and looked back at the workshop

"thanks phil." and he flew over when he flew over russia he saw a snowman, it looked sorta plan without any clothes jack flew over and placed his old clothes on the snowman and left.


	2. Big Brother Jack

_"Jackson Overland, your a big brother."_

**Authors note: in these oneshots I'm changing the names, such as Jackson overland in stead of Jackson overland frost, I think the frost would be seperate, anyway enjoy the ****_very_**** long oneshot**

**I don't own rise of the guardians, and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"listen John...I know you have enough on your plate but he's _your_ son. if you don't do somthing, then we will! the boy has no dicipline at all and if he does anything like this again-"

my father held a hand up silencing the farmer. my dad looked stern and the farmer he didn't look happy, I was sitting on the stairs watching biting my lip I didn't mean to scare the horses on old man jeffrey's farm, it was funny at the time the old man thought not,

"he's just a boy, he doesn't know that what he did was BAD" my dad said that louder and I shrunk further he knew I was listening but it wasn't my fault! I was bored and the old man was ignoring me! I only wanted to play with the horses

"I swear John, keep that boy under control." and old man jeffery left, I dighed with relief. that guy nerved me somtimes

"Jackson." my dad said calmly I sat up straight I'm done for! I trudged down the stairs slowly drawing the moment out Dad turned and gave me a look, it didnt look angry nor pleased I froze slightly shaking,

"y-yes?" I asked hopefully he'll let me off but I doubt it. dad kneeled on one leg face to face with me

"Jack? what happened with those horses?" he asked I gulped "I...they looked lonely! I only wanted to play with them!" my dad sighed "Jack...your six years old jeffereson wasn't happy if I hear anything like this again I'll have no choice but to..." he stopped looking at me, I felt , like a kicked puppy John relaxed a bit smiling softly, he couldn't stay mad forever I always made him and mum laugh.

"Jack, I don't want to punish you but there are times when the things you do are a bit...too much." I frowned "like what?" dad sighed

"imagine. if those horses escaped somone could of got hurt...now promise me you won't do anything like this again." I nodded quickly "I promise." and I meant it...at the moment John laughed and ruffled my spikey wild hair "now you can go out," 'freedom!' excitment bubbled within me I wanted to run out that door right now but I stopped "can _you_ play with me dad?" I asked being hopeful but his smile faded as did mine no? he won't I should of thought of it

"I'm sorry, the hunting isn't going as planned-"

"I know...we can play later," I forced a smile and ran out the door and dad watched after me and sighed

I avoided jeferson farm and went right to my lake...well it wasn't mine but I found it along with a nifty looking staff hooked at the top it was too big for me I couldn't carry it around but I kept it around. I sat at the edge of the lake I came here to not be a 'nuisance' old man said I was I pulled pranks on everybody daily and everyone saw me as a bad influence they just didn't have a sense of humor...I was bored though there was nothing much to do but learn how to read. some people can't but my mum was a imagrant and knew a few things here and there such as how to read and write, I looked at my relection in the lake, I looked like my mum sort off I had her coloured hair and her eyes but I looked like my dad. thats what everyone said but I couldn't see it. I stood up and walked back to the village, everyone saw me and looked away paying me now mind, I bumped into someone but I didn't apologise

he should watch where _he's_ going not me then I saw everyone's looks little glimpses gone as soon as they came, I knew what they thought a troublemaker with way too much free time, they didn't like me that all I knew.

most of the villagers here were adults there were some kids but they were old enough to go hunting with their dads or the girls would be sewing and looking after the young I don't like adults nothing against them its just I can't relax around them or play like the other kids...well if there were any other kids around. I was alone. I didn't have anyone and when the villages actually see me its with some sort of scorn, I came back home and sat on my bed and stared back at the moon. my mom told me there was a man in the moon and he protected us by shining light in the dark "please," I said outloud I didn't know what it could accomplish but I hoped

"all Im asking for is a friend."

North sat at his desk, looking at list he he scratched his beard and ticked a few names until he came to one

"Jackson overland?" he asked he hated children like this well not children but they group they were in neither bad nor good

North saw Jackson was a trouble maker a prankster at best but North saw the boy was just lonely and wanted the attention even if it was bad attention it was enough to be noticed so north did what he always did half a tick, the boy would only get half presants and coal.

Jack ran through the crowds and everyone cried out and moved out the way everyone was staring after him, Jack had two sticks on his head for antlers he laughed happily at the bewildered looks he was getting he grunted at old man jefferson and laughed when the old man held his pitch fork "Jack overland! you rotten trouble maker," Jack 'accidently' opened the chicken hen, all the chicks ran loose Jefferson dropped his pitch frok and cried out trying to catch them all jack burst out laughing clutching his stomach, old man looked so riduculas until there was a cough behind him jack froze and turned around to see his dad with a raised eyebrow

Jack gave a nervous laugh  
"aha...um hello dad..." he bit his lip john grabbed Jack by the scruff of his neck

"my apologies jefferson." he said and jefferson glared then scoffed at jack

"give himan extra beating from me john." john only turned "I plan too."

Jacks eyes widened when he was pushed forward towards his home 'beating!?' his dad never beated him before Jack was shaking what he did wasn't that bad was it? no one got hurt Jack was shoved through the door and Jack fell back

"look father! I'm sorry I..." his dad turned and smirked the same smirk jack always had when it meant trouble Jack smilied too

"seen on the look on jeffersons face?" he asked and both he and jack burst out laughing

"did you tell him yet?" his wife asked stepping in jack's laughter died down

"told me what?" he asked his dad turned to his wife

"I was going to until he broke his promise," he gave jack a stern look and winced he was n trouble probably grounded for a month no maybe a year

"tell me what?" jack asked changing the subject his dad sat down and gestured for jack to do the same, he warily sat down suspicious he saw his dad hold his moms hand smiling they both looked so happy right now jack smilied uncertainly looking back and forth

"Jack...I'm pregnant." his mom said and Jack froze he blinked rapidly "what now?" his dad laughed

"yep, your going to be a big brother." Jack just stared and his dad was worried if he took this wrong until jack jumped up suddnely and hugged them both laughing john let out a breath he didn't know he was holding

"your not upset?" his dad asked jack frowned

"why would I be upset? I'm going to be a big brother!"

The next day Jack woke up smiling, 'I'm going to a big brother...' He felt a little nervous but happy at the same time then he frowned and ran down stairs his mother smilied

"whats with you?" she asked jack sat down

"mom...is it a boy? or a girl?" he asked and his mother blinked then laughed

"Jack I don't know myself. we'll have to wait till there born." she said and set down his breakfast Jack smilied

"I hope its a girl." he said and his mother frowned

"a girl? why ?" jack grinned "I don't know girls are more fun," this earned another laugh

Jack finished his breakfast and ran throught the village swiftly ducking a dodging the crowd

"scuse me! move it! coming through!" he heard crys and curses as he ran past he smirked just how he liked it. and he appeare don old man jeffersons farm he stepped onto a hut jefferson had his back to him, Jack smirked and cupped his hands around his mouth

"HEY OLD MAN!" jefferson jumped twelve feet in the air with a cry, and jack laughed and jefferson glared at him earning more fits of laughter

"what do you want overland?" he asked returning to his work "guess what?" jack said and jefferson sighed

"what?" Jack smirked "_I'm_ going to be a big brother," Jefferson scoffed "you? a big brother? that funny jack now can you please go away?" Jack frowned

"really, I am going to be a big brother, mum told me." jefferson turned smiling

"Jack I can't see you as a big brother, your nothing but a trouble maker." Jack glared

"no I'm not."

jefferson continued "your not exactly big brother material, you probably be a terrible guardian for the infant." Jack didn't understand what jefferson said but he felt angry and stood up fists clenched

"just you wait old man!" jefferson twitched at the name "I'm going to be the best big brother ever! you wait!"

Jack sat in his room it was a horrible autmosphere he barely saw his dad flitting back and forth between rooms and his mother's crys filled the night

"that's it, push!" a neigbor said Jack looked at man in moon he was worried. some villagers say some mothers don't make it or somthing happens to the kid, Jack clenched his fists no nothing happened to him when he was born it would be the same but he still looked at man in moon

"please...help her for me." he said talking to him, he wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light but the moon shone brighter and his mothers crys died down. somthing else was replaced a baby's crys Jack froze nervous and excitment filling his chest, his bedroom door opened and jack turned eye's wide it was his dad smiling at him, his dad looked drained and tired but happy

"Jack...would you like to see your baby sister?"

jack ran through the crowds he was 11 now and had his five year old sister on his bag, she giggled as jack ran and leapt into the air

"excuse me, ma'm, thank you, coming through!" Jack yelled and dodged and dipped over the crowd they smilied when jack passed they all noticed he changed he wasn't the rude trouble maker, sure he pulled pranks but that was only to see his baby sis smile and the villagers didn't like his pranks anymore than before but they didn't hold grudges somtimes they laughed along with him Jack smirked the hit someone the man fell over and Jack stopped, turning to the man Jack eyes widened, he put his sister down and helped the man up only to see it was old man jefferson

"overland," he growled Jack winced "I'm sorry old man, you okay?" jefferson blinked at the question only to nod "I'm fine, where you going somewhere?" he said brushing dirt of his clothes Jack nodded holding pippa's hand

"yeah taking pip to the lake,

planning on drowning her," he whispered the last part but pip heard

"what! Jack I can't swim!" Jack laughed and ruffled her hair "no, I wouldn't dream of it," he picked her up again for a piggy back and took a step back

"anyway sorry about that," He took another step and smilied at old man then ran off again jefferson crossed his arms

"rotten trouble maker," but he didn't mean it he heard some woman talk behind him

"he's a changed lad,"

"she must be an angel,"

"I've never seen him so polite before." jefferson smirked

"best big brother...huh." and he walked back to his pig pen to see all the pigs dressed in clothes, he clenched his fists

"OVERLAND!" he screamed

North picked up his list again skiming and ticking as he went he saw jackson overland and ticked it happy that the boy was being nice for once then saw pippa overland he frowned ticking her name too, north noticed ever since pippa was born jack was becoming more nice every year...well the occasional pranks here and there north chuckled as he rembered one time two old ladies were doused with freezing water and jack laughing poor old crones.

Jack looked at pippa sadly, she was upset. there dad was barely there anymore he was always on hunts now and when he is at home he was like a stranger only mom joked around but not jack or pippa

"its my fault jack." Jack frowned "sorry pippa what was that?" he asked Pippa looked up frowning "its my fault that dad hunts all the time, if I wasn't here dad wouldn't need to hunt all the time." Jack eyes widened and frowned picking her up "now why would you say that?" Pippa sighed shrugging

"I don't know...somtimes I feel like if I wasn't here it would be better for all of you." Jack only stared then laughed and pippa glared "hey! its not funny!" Jack only laughed harder

"I know its not but-! thats just ridiculas." pippa only pointed more jack sighed calming down  
"you shouldn't blame yourself, dad will still be on his hunts its what he does and nothing would be better if you wern't here." pippa only looked at him not beleiving jack smilied

"if you wern't here who would I lay tricks on?" pippa blinked then glared while smiling "thats not helping," Jack shrugged "well how about this?" he asked and walked away pippa frowned and jack started climbing a tree pippa's eyes widened "jack! get dwn from there!" pippa's friends henry and alice appeared

"whats wrong pip?" alice asked then gasped seeing jack in a tree Jack then sat on the branch "hey pip you guys look like ants down there," he called down pippa only watched terrified for her brother "Jack please come down-" then gasped as jack fell back he winced waiting for him to hit the ground but jack only swung his legs still on the branch swinging back and forth pippa froze then laughed along with her friends, Jack laughed too then actually fell only to land on his feet alice and henry clapped and jack bowed pippa ran to him and hugged him

Jack was caught of guard and fell backwards pippa cried out then giggled as jack fell he winced

"ow pip!" he whined earning more giggles, she hit him in the arm

"come and catch us!" she yelled while running jack smirked

"I bet I can!"


	3. Jackson's not so scary Nightmare

Jackson Overland peeked an irritated eye open at the offending light. Of course that small ray of light landed on him making him wake up early, he sat up ready to close the hatch to block out the light but when he stood up and went back down to bed he was wide awake. he glared at the ceiling his eye twitching then his bedroom door opened he heard his mother leaning in,

"Jackson? are you awake?" she asked Jackson raised a hand sighing "yes...unfortunatly," he whispered the last part, sitting up he turned over seeing his baby sister Pippa curled on her bed sucking her thumb and hugging a small rag doll she got from her first Christmas, he smilied in envy he wished he could sleep through anything.

Jackson got out of bed pulling on his trouser's and t-shirt and vest and he crept outside the room, he was soon greated with the scent of breakfast, he drooled and tried to keep his pace the same,

"Morning, ma." he greated while picking up a plate and helping himself to the food

"Morning Jack, what's the fun for today?" she asked smirking, that same mischivious smirk Jack inherited from her.

"well I will do the chores," he said, total lie. "play hop scotch with pip," he saw his mother smile "of course," then she turned and frowned disaprovingly at the food on Jack's plate she walked over placing more on his plate.

"I don't know if it's rebellion or just being Picky," she said then put the pot down "there is enough Jack, I'm going to wake up Pippa," Jack heard her mother's footstep's fade, Jack sighed standing up and putting half his share on Pippa's plate. He didn't mind there wasn't a diffrence wheather he ate enough or not. He then heard pippa bounce into the room,

"Morning Jack!" he only groaned sipping his water "mor'n Pip," he sighed Pippa giggled

"What's wrong with Jack?" she asked then sat down and began digging into her plate "he's just not a morning person, get's it from his dad." She chuckled and started washing the dishes, Jack started eating and with each bite he became more awake, He picked up his fork and plate putting them in the wash,

"I'm going!" he yelled Pippa looked up in horror "wait Jack!" she crammed her food faster and placed them in the wash,

"wait I'm coming!" she yelled running after him, There mother sighed "I can never get any peace and quiet..?"

Jackson was the oldest teen there. well the only teen. it was either aldult's and children who couldn't even crawl properly yet, but Jackson didn't mind being the oldest of all the kid's it made him feel smart when they asked him stuff. But one time a girl was talking about...um girl problem's Jack became flustered and told her it was only girl stuff and she had to ask her mum about it.

but what he liked to tell the most. Was his stories.

there were all sitting around the campfire at night and Jack told them stories about loads of silly little things but what he was telling them was of his dream's Pippa pulled at his sleeve

"Jack? can you tell them about the boogie man?" she asked everyone's smile's dropped "t-the boogie-man?" they started to huddle together "my mum said he's scary and he snatches children in the night-"

Jackson and pippa laughed "yeah that does sound creepy," they calmed down smilimg warmly "Jack's story is the best- you see the boogie man is actually-"

Jack coughed raising an eyebrow, she winced "sorry," she gestured her hand's in a 'go on, go on' gesture, he chuckled and leaned forward

"Once upon a time, there was a man. He was known as kozimotis Pitchner, he along with other's watched over the world. other's sent light or hope and wonder, Kozimotis gave fear." A boy who alway's played with pippa sat up

"he gave fear?" he asked Jack nodded "there has to be fear to have courage." and the children nodded

"he was never afraid of anything, that's why he was choosen to control the nightmare's. and it gave the balance to the world and was seen as a hero keeping the nightmare's in check, but even nightmare's are unstable." Jack saw the kid's leaning toward's eachover

"Pitchner had a family, his wife died but his daughter was the spitting image of her, Pitchner spread fear becuase it meant he was protecting her." A girl with blonde hair frowned "protecting her?" she asked Jack nodded "he kept a balance, if any fear's broke free the world would be dark and dangerous," he said and they all nodded in understanding

"but the nightmare's played a trick on him," he said tension rising, Pippa saw he was getting into this.

"They pretended to be his daughter and demanded to be let out," he said loving the look's the children were getting "at first, he withstood the nightmare's,

but they were persistent and year's without seeing his daughter he let them out." A girl flinched eye's wide

"although...the nightmare's couldn't remain alive in the light they needed somthing to stay alive-I can't really explain it- and soon only to survive they took over Kozimotis Pitchner, and he became a shadow of a man he once was. And he is known as Pitch Black the boggie man!" he growled and all the children screamed him and Pippa burst out laughing pointing

"y-your faces!" pippa cried the children growled "okay, we'll give you somthing to laugh about," and they tackled them to the ground tickling Jack and pippa

"ah-no, okay I give I surrender!" they both cried Sitting up once the children let them go "What happened to the daughter?" a girl asked Jackson nodded

"Her name was Katherine and it seemed that Pitch Black forgot all about her, She was alone. but then one day another force transformed her into Mother nature."

"what is this force you keep talking about?" that same girl asked Jackson shrugged "I don't know, but Mother nature is all round us and she could see her father evertime she wanted but of course he didn't know." the children looked down

"that just sound's sad though," Jackson nodded "but I saw Pitch play chess with the sandman-"

"you saw pitch!?" they all cried and Jack flinched, oh yeah opp's..?

"yeah, and if he can play chess with a sandman and help santa with coal I don't think he's that bad," the children smilied at eachover

"so the boogie man's not that scary?" and he nodded "nope he's as soft as cotten," then soon a boy stood up

"I am the boogie man! you shall all fear me!" all the girl's jumped up screaming hiysterically while running

"oh no, he's coming to get you!" Jackson yelled after them shaking his head, when all the children left running after eachover he heard a twig snap behind him,

he turned and at first didn't see anything then his eye's widened when he saw a black figure with yellow eye's. it was the boogie man watching curiously, The boy faltered then smilied giving a half wave and ran after the children picking Pippa up,

Pitch watched "Of course those are just dream's Jack." and the boogie man turned away leaving them. then stopped frowning "I never played chess with sandy..."

Pitch waited until the boy named Jackson fell asleep, he didn't want to be seen the way Jack saw him, unafraid.

he was the boogieman for god's sake! and this child...only pitied him! to say it insulted him was an exagiration, he was going to give the boy his worst nightmare ever.

Pitch thought then smirked, what if say his dear Pippa was in trouble?

"this should be interesting," he tainted the dreamsand turning it from gold to black,

it was pippa but the dreamsand made her look dark with yellow eye's and she was afraid, from her own brother Jackson, but Jackson was dark as well and a little bit taller hand's outstrecthed like a zombie going towards pippa,

though outside the dream Jack only rolled over a small moan escaped and just hugged his pillow, Pitch frowned and intensified his dreams, he made Jackson attack pippa, made her cry but suddenly it changed. it was still a nightmare but not under his control, soon pippa hesitently brought her arm up and touched Jackson's face and suddenly all the darkness stripped of him and he turned golden but pippa was still a nightmare and Jackson picked her up and spun her around, Pitch glared enraged his nightmare backfired and slunk into the darkness under his bed.

Soon morning arrived and Jack, usually not a morning person actually sat up happily, he was itching to tell Pippa his new dream she rolled over her eye's blinking awake

"Jack?" she asked yawning it was unusal for Jack to be up this early and not eating breakfast already, she sat up

"another dream?" she asked and he grinned "well let's say there's a sequel to Pitch's story," Pitch from underneith the bed frowned with confusion,

they were all seated round the fire again telling stories, even some adult's were there. Jack told many of his dream's all about the tooth fairy and sandman seemed today's episode was the boogie-man,

"Katherine had long black hair and green eye's," Pitch frowned 'was Jack watching the same nightmare?'

"and Pitch was there," and Jack held his hand's up same as the dream "and he advanced on her forgetting that she was his daughter," the adult's were intrigued as well, all attention on Jack and he was loving it,

"then suddenly when she was beaten and cornered by this monster, the shadow of the man she called father and then suddenly-" Pitch eye's widened getting absorbed too

"she touches his cheek and all the shadow's are ripped away from his body," Pitch only blink's and now understood, Jack didn't properly see his dream properly and pippa in nightmare probably looked like somone else.

"and they finally lived happily ever after," he said and all the children cheered happily there mother's ruffling there hairs, and father's laughing at the ridicule story but still entertained

Pitch could only glare then sneered walking away he didn't have time for this.

Pippa sat next to jack "maybe you should be a writer?" she asked Jack laughed shaking his head

"nah, I would if I could write." he said, he could sorta, his own name and a few thing's but little stuff such as grammer and other thing's like that...nope.

"but still, stories are becoming a popular thing right now," Pippa said and Jackson frowned "like what?" she smilied brightly

"Well...ever heard of somthing called Grim Tales?"


End file.
